The Real Reason Pt2
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Gannondork gets beat up by Samus! Sonic gets MORE coffee! Ike and Marth find true love NOT ! A Mew likes to braid Lyn's hair!  Pt 1 is just The Real Reason by me, by the way . Please review. No inapropriate-ness. Rated T for action and humor


**If you haven't read part one, ****The Real Reason**** by Lordoftheghostking28 yet, go read it. This is part two.**

"Wow, Jhoto is….nice." Zelda said when they had teleported.

Everything looked like it had been burned down or trashed.

"It isn't suppost to be like this…." Trevor gasped. "Tabuu's taken it over. My world! GONE!"

"It's all right. We'll teach him a lesson." Lucas said. "He can't get away with this."

Trevor looked at the group. "Thanks, guys."

"What's that?" Link asked, pointing into the bushes.

Everyone stood really still as something flew over to them. It was pink had huge feet, and an obnoxiously long tail.

"That….that's a Mew….." Trevor gasped again. "They're so rare…"

"Mew." The Mew said, looking at them all sideways.

"It's beautiful." Lyn said as the Mew tried to braid her hair. "What other Pokémon are there?"

"Lots. I think we'll see some of them too." Trevor said. "But first let's try to figure out what this Mew wants."

"Mew." Mew said again, flying up-side down and crossing its eyes. "Mew mew."

"I_t's hungry_." Lucario translated.

"What? I thought these guys could catch and/or find anything to eat." Trevor said, looking worried.

"Mew." Mew said.

"_It said, 'I can't. Everything's been poisoned. Lots of Pokémon have been evacuated, and the few left here are starving."_' Lucario said.

"You got all that from one 'Mew'?" Samus asked.

"Pokémon language is hard to speak." Trevor said.

"Here." Zelda gave the Mew a cracker.

"Mew!" The Mew exclaimed, flying through the trees with its prize. "MEW ME MEW!"

"I want one." Samus decided after a few seconds.

"Sorry, they're sacred." Trevor said. "Now we'd better get into town."

Everyone walked through the burned forest(At least, they thought it was a burned forest) until they came to a few streets.

"Ok, follow me. And be careful. There's Team Rocket…Team Galactic…." Trevor trailed off as someone rode towards them on a motorcycle.

"Is that a cop?" Ike asked nervously.

"Yeah." Trevor sighed.

The cop pulled up right next to them. Literally two inches away from Marth's shoe.

"Jeez." Jill muttered.

"I'm acting officer for this town." The cop pulled off her helmet. "And I need identification."

"Ooooh, a lady." Link 'ooohed.'

Zelda slapped him.

"I mean, 'Grrrr, a lady. I'll eat her.'"

Zelda slapped him again.

"Here." Trevor handed her something red that beeped.

"You can go." The cop said. "But I need identification from these guys as well."

"Oh, they're with me." Trevor said. "That's my sister." He motioned to Zelda. '….And her boyfriend."

Link's face turned red. 'Bodyguard…." He hissed.

"And those are my twin bros." Trevor said, pointing to Ness and Lucas. "And these are all my friends. We're on a…school trip."

"_What's school_?" Lucario whispered to Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but you can't continue." The officer said.

"I'm Ike!" Ike said suddenly. "I really like you Cuz you're pretty! What's your name?"

"Uh….I'm officer Jenny and I'm about to arrest Cuz you're really weird." Jenny said, backing away.

"Oh…" Ike looked really depressed.

"Ok, hi. We're here to turn the sky back to blue." Sonic said. "And we can only do that if we gat a place to sleep for the night, first of all."

"Oh, my gah a blue Sandslash!" Jenny freaked out. "IT TALKS! GO, GROWLITHE!"

"AGH! NO NO NO NO!" Sonic yelled, turning to run with a huge Growlithe right behind him, breathing fire.

"HEY! NO! He's with us! And he's not a Pokémon!" Zelda freaked out as the Growlithe almost caught Sonic's shoes on fire.

"I think I just made a great discovery!" Jenny didn't seem to listen. "Oak will be so proud!"

"I guess that automatically makes me a Pokémon too." Shadow said.

"Me too." Mr. Resetti said. "I guess whoever's under four feet three inches is considered a Pokémon."

"Come with me." Jenny said at last.

"Glad to." Ike said dreamily. "Where're we going?"

"The Pokémon Center."

For the entire way everyone kept trying to escape the Growlithe's evil glares, but that was pretty much impossible.

"Let me at it." Ganondorf growled.

"No way." Meta Knight growled back.

They came to a building that had a giant P on the top of it.

"Inside." Jenny said.

Everyone entered and the people in there already got scared and ran away.

"Oh, great. Now we're Jhoto's Most Wanted." Wolf muttered.

A guy dressed in a nerdy lab coat like the other nerds came around the corner. He had graying hair and a quizzical look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Professor Oak, sir! I discovered a new type of Pokémon!" Jenny said excitedly.

"And I discovered true love!" Ike said.

Fox slapped him.

"WHOA!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Where'd you find these guys?"

"WE'RE. NOT. POKEMON!" Sonic hissed.

"WHOA! IT TALKS!" Professor Oak whipped out a Pokѐball. "That's…that's awesome!"

"WILL ANYONE LISTEN TO US?" Zelda yelled. "HE'S NOT A POKEMON AND WE NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO US FOR THREE SECONDS BECAUSE THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT AND CONCERNS THE FATE OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

Everyone listened.

"That's better. Now, we're here to turn the sky back to blue but first we need a place to stay for the night because our fort was destroyed by nerds." Zelda explained.

"Ok." Jenny was holding handcuffs. "Either you're insane or just weird."

"No, Jenny!" Oak yelled. "if they can stop Team Galactic, then we won't arrest them, deal?"

"WHAT?" Trevor screamed. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Do it or I arrest you all." Jenny said.

"If I do it first, can I marry you?" Ike asked.

Falco kicked him.

"What's going on?" A lady dressed like a nurse came around the corner.

"We've got newcomers that can destroy Team Galactic." Jenny said.

"Oh, how nice! I'm Joy. Nurse Joy." The lady said.

"Hi, I'm single." Marth swayed on the spot.

"I wonder why…" Saki groaned.

Everyone was later shown to some of the available rooms in the Pokémon center. In order for everyone to get a room to themselves, they'd have to occupy an entire floor of about 30 rooms.

"WOW A PENTHOUSE THING!" Link yelled.

"That was my room!" Pit protested.

"It's mine now!"

Somehow it had gotten to be about 12:30 at night.

** THE NEXT MORNING**…

The next morning something horrible happened

It was awful…..

…..it was evil…

…it was…..it was…

"I'm hungry." Sar'John whined.

SEE THE HORROR?

Kirby was attempting to make soup. And it smelled pretty good.

"Ooooh, it's like the soup my grandma used to make!" Sar'John said, looking really happy.

Finally it was ready and everyone had some.

Wario downed his in about 3.58 seconds.

"Please, sir, can I have some more?" He asked, looking pitiful.

"NO SOUP FOR YOU." Mario yelled.

"When the Soup Nazi meets Oliver Twist….." Luigi sighed.

Everyone agreed it was really good and Zelda got jealous.

So eventually Kirby refused to make another pot full because everyone was eating too much.

They ran into Professor Oak in the hallway as they left to explore.

"Hey, Professor Tree, is there a time limit on destroying Team Galactic?" Link asked.

"Uh, first of all, I'm Professor OAK…" Oak said. "And I guess it has to be done within the year."

"Good enough for us." Ganondorf said.

Everyone began to make a plan. So while they were doing that, Sonic got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing things.

List of things to do:

Acquire a lot of machine guns

Acquire arrows and swords for people who hate guns.

Acquire more of Kirby's good soup.

Acquire Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Acquire Bon Jovi concert tickets so we can see them rock out all night.

Acquire gasoline

Acquire matches

Acquire Ganondorf

Acquire that cute Mew that likes crackers

Acquire hockey gear

Acquire a laptop so we can read Chuck Norris jokes

Acquire bug zappers to throw at Tabuu and zap him

Acquire spray paint cans so we can write YOU STINK on the nerds' cars.

Acquire a zebra

Acquire Pokémon so we can defeat Team Galactic

Acquire a reason to throw pink paint at Goroh

Acquire a random space ship so we can explore the universe

Acquire Doctor Who to come and help save the worlds

Acquire a Pixie Stick

Acquire doughnuts.

"That's a nice list." Zelda said, reading it about ten minuets later. "Were you bored? We were trying to include you in the conversation, but you looked too busy."

"I saw a butterfly." Sonic said.

"Ok then….."

Everyone sane went back to discussing the current situation.

And then Ganondorf got ahold of the list.

"YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAAAAT?" He demanded.

After he had successfully stuffed Sonic in his own left shoe, they got serious again.

"Ok, is everyone ok with the plan?" Trevor asked.

"As ok as Democrats are with Republicans." Wolf said.

"Let's do it!"

They ran out of the Pokémon center and found Jenny.

"Team Galactic was last seen over there." She said, pointing. "Good luck."

Everyone ran over there and formed into a circle.

"Ok, you know the plan." Link said. "Trevor, take the Pokémon and Kirby."

Trevor separated from the group with all the Pokémon and Kirby. Everyone watched as they took position by the trees.

"Ok, now Zelda, Ike, Marth, Wolf, Fox, Falco….over there." Link said.

They ran 'over there' to a group of another trees.

"Now everyone split up." Mr. Resetti said, digging a hole and diving into it.

"What he said." Link sighed.

Everyone split up.

Then came Trevor's voice: "OH MY GAH A NEW POKEMON! GO, PIKACHU!"

"Pika!" Everyone heard Pikachu yell.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!"

"POYO!" Kirby protested, running away from the lightning.

"HALT!"

Everyone didn't breathe for a full thirty seconds. Had they lured Team Galactic?

"What is that?" The new voice asked.

"I don't know! So I thought I'd capture it and bring it back to Oak!" Trevor said. "Want to help?"

"Sorry, kid. I'm a Team Galactic member." The voice said. "I'm Pluto. And you'd better hand that Pokémon over."

"T….Team Galactic?" Trevor stuttered.

"That's right. Don't mess with me."

"EPIC FAAAAIL!" Trevor yelled, and everyone that was hiding jumped out of the trees or bushes or whatever.

"What?" Pluto gasped. "A set-up?"

"Got that right. And if you don't tell us where your base is we'll take this tree branch, and we'll shove it-"

"GANONDORF!" Zelda yelled. "No we won't."

"But we WILL give you a swirlie." Link said. "That's some pretty impressive hair."

"Grrrr." Pluto growled. "I won't tell you anything."

"Ok."

Officer Jenny broke through the circle and flashed an ID. "I'm acting officer here. You're under arrest."

"I'm just one of many followers." Pluto said. "You can't get at them through me."

"Really?" Saki asked, raising his sword. "Well, we have swords."

"And weird Pokémon things." Samus said.

"He's got a walkie talkie thing." Trevor said. "Can we use this to trace the other, so we can find their base?"

"We can." Jenny said, watching as Pluto's eyes got wide.

**LATER**…

"There! I'm getting a signal!" Kat yelled excitedly as a small blip appeared on the screen she was watching. "And it's….under the Pokémon center!"

"Now how'd they do that?" Ana asked.

"Bulldozers." Pit said.

"Doesn't matter. We found them!" Barbara said happily. "Let's go!"

"One probablem…." Walluigi said. "How do we get under it in the first place?"

"We dig." Link said, eyeing Mr. Resetti. "And use dynamite."

"This is gonna be soooo cool." Lucas squeaked.

Everyone ran from the police station over to the Pokémon Center. "Ok, Mr. Resetti, can you dig under?" Jenny asked.

"Sure I can. Just supply the dynamite, but don't blow me up." Mr. Resetti dived under the ground and started digging.

Everyone waited a while while he dug. Then about ten minuets later he came back up. "I heard voices." He said. "It's time to start blowing things up."

"Here." Ness gave him some dynamite and Samus lit it.

"Here I go…." Mr. Resetti dived back under again and reappeared a few seconds later.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The ground started to cave in…but when it exploded, it lead straight into Team Galactic's base.

"CHARGE!" Little Mac yelled, charging.

Everyone poured down the hole and into the base that wasn't that secret anymore.

Three Galactic members were just sitting at a conference table, looking really surprised. Meta Knight had them tied up in a matter of seconds.

"Come on!" King Dedede pointed down a hall.

Everyone followed until Samus heard a strange noise.

"What's that sound?"

Everyone stood really still and listened. It sounded like clanging, and metal on metal….and…

"Oh, no." Jill gasped. "Please don't let it be what I think it is."

Mario found a door that seemed to be the source of the weird noises. He pulled it open to find…

"Another bomb factory." Marth concluded.

"This is not good…."

"There they are!" Everyone looked across the room to find a large group of Galactic peoples rushing at them with laser guns.

"We've got to destroy this place!" Luigi yelled. "And we've got to destroy this Team!"

Everyone cheered in agreement and charged forward.

**MEANWHILE**…

"Tabuu. I have some bad news." Snake sighed. "they escaped. They're more powerful than we thought."

_For you, at any rate._ Tabuu's ghost-ish skin briefly flared red._ Where are they at now_?

"They went to Jhoto for some reason." Snake said. "I see no reason. But after we burned their HQ I guess they just needed a place to go."

Tabuu nodded._ We have another bomb factory there. I don't know how they found it out…but after destroying that place they'll no doubt attack our other. We'll have a trap set for when they come._

"What kind of trap?" Snake asked, looking as evil as evil would allow.

_A deadly, horrible one._ Tabuu promised. _I'll leave it up to you_.

"I won't disappoint you, master." Snake bowed and left.

**MEANWHILE**…

"ZELDA! If you take out the first stages of the bomb assembly line, they can't make more!" Link yelled, chopping everything at the head of the assembly line to pieces.

"And then destroy the other stuff!" Lucas prompted.

Ike and Marth were busy disabling all the readied bombs and then chopping them into a billion pieces. "This is so much fun!"

"Hey, we've got to destroy this place completely or they'll just come back and make more!" Tingle reminded everyone.

"Leave that to me." Shadow left the room.

"Oh, sure, give the best job to _him_…" Ganondorf growled.

Everyone chopped more stuff.

"Be careful you don't activate any of the bombs!" Meta yelled. "I don't know exacally what they'll do, but I guess it won't be very pleasant!"

"_It'll transfer us to Tabuu."_ Lucario said.

"And we sure as heck don't want to go there…yet." Ike said.

There was a loud BOOOM.

"Uh…..What was that?" Jenny asked, and then Shadow came running back into the room. "It's set on self-destruct! We have to get out of here!"

"WHAT? THIS PLACE IS DIRECTLY UNDER THE POKEMON CENTER!" Jenny yelled.

"Uh oh." Kirby gasped.

"GAAAAAA!" Lucas and Ness bolted….along with everyone that was sane.

They ran back up to the surface.

"SWEET OPEN SPACES!" Tingle cheered. "I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE THEE AGAIN!"

The ground rumbled and there was the sound of a lot of dirt falling….but the Pokémon center didn't fall…it just kinda sank a bit.

"That's it?" Samus asked.

"Thank gah." Wario muttered.

Mr. Resetti tried to go back in the entrance they made. "It's sealed off. There must have been some weird device thing that filled the space with dirt and not Pokémon center stuff…if you know what I mean."

"I don't." Saki said.

Oak and Joy came running out of the center. "What happened?" Joy yelled.

"We have destroyed thou who art have bad intentions against thee." Marth said, kneeling down and taking Joy's hand. "We have crushed all evil intentions today."

"Oh, um…..nice." Joy said politely. "Thank you."

Marth pretty much fainted at that last sentence. "No….thank you….."

"Ok, that was pretty weird." Oak said, stepping away. "Anyway, who would have guessed that Team Galactic's base would have been under the Pokémon center?"

"Me." Link said.

Zelda slapped him.

Oak didn't seem to notice either the comment or the slap. "But to make sure we have defeated Team Galactic we're going to send Jenny around town."

"Yes, sir." Jenny saluted and ran to her motorcycle.

"And you guys deserve a great feast!" Joy exclaimed.

"REALLY? WILL THERE BE ROAST BEEF?" Ike asked excitedly.

"Anything you want!" Joy smiled.

"Can I help cook with thee?" Ike asked.

"Of course!" Joy said.

"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Ganondorf growled.

**LATER**…

Another list of things to do:

Acquire a diamond ring so Ike can purpose to Joy.

Acquire a stick to whack some sense into him.

Acquire some ketchup Cuz no steak is complete without it.

Acquire vanilla ice cream

Acquire a high speed Froot Loop.

Acquire a person who can teach Ike and Marth proper English so when they meet a pretty girl they won't keep saying 'Thee' and 'Thou' and 'Smite.'

Acquire a fish

Acquire some shoes

Acquire some people to wear the shoes with fish in them

Acquire Samus

Acquire someone else to wear the shoes with fish if she freaks out and/or eats the fish

Acquire soup with steak, Cuz that sounds good.

Acquire Halloween to come early

Acquire a scary poster or something to scare Ganondorf

Acquire paper to write more 'Acquire' lists

Acquire a new pen Cuz this one is running ou-

Sonic's list ended there.

"Here's the ketchup!" Lucas passed it down the table.

"Well, there's one thing to cross out on this thing."

Ike, Joy, Oak, and a lot of assorted Pokémon people had made a nice dinner thing, and there was about forty million people jammed at a conference table. It kinda looked like Thanksgiving.

"I purpose a toast!" Oak said. "To these brave people who have defeated Team Galactic forever!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, raising their glasses.

Then everyone chugged apple juice, or something non-alcoholic.

A little later everyone was gathered in Zelda's dorm, making a plan.

"We should head back to Tabuu's world." Zelda said, "We have to defeat him."

"And also take out the other bomb factory." Ness said.

"You know…." Meta thought. "There was another bomb factory here in Pokémon world slash Jhoto or something….do you think there's more on the other worlds that Tabuu has taken over?"

Everyone looked really worried. "Uh oh." Kirby gasped.

"There is that possibility." Link said at last. "But if we are going to return the worlds to normal, we have to take out Tabuu first."

"Like destroying the weed from the roots." Goroh said.

"Exacally."

"So we're heading back to Tabuu world?" Kat asked.

"In the morning." Zelda concluded.

**THE NEXT MORNING**…

The morning came. (I suppose that's a good thing, because if the morning _didn't _come, then they'd be in darkness forever and no one could see and bad things would happen. Oh, well. Back to the story….sorry…..0_0)

But to start off the morning, Mario, Ganondorf and Shadow got into the biggest fight of the century. Check that. The _millennium_.

Apparently Ganondorf tried to blindfold Mario with his own moustache and succeeded.

"LEMMIE GO! LEMMIE GO! ME KEEEEEL YUUUUUU!" Mario screamed.

"You're cutting off his circulation." Shadow said, untying Mario and he pretty much died there.

"Ruining the fun?" Ganondorf growled. "I've got a score to settle with you anyhow."

Ganondorf lunged at him and they began fighting. Mario barely managed to roll out of the way so he wouldn't get squished.

"You call that fighting? I've seen woodchucks that can fight better than you!" Shadow yelled.

"Yeah? I'll hit you out of the galaxy!"

"I'll hit you to Tabuu world without a portal!"

From the looks of it, Ganondorf tried to bite Shadow's ear off.

"This is better than Reality TV!" Lucas said happily. "Not that it's even close to reality, anyway."

Everyone kinda sat there, watched the fight, and sipped coffee.

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Zelda said when Shadow tried to fold Ganondorf up in his own cloak.

"Start fighting again and I swear I'll kick your butts." Samus hissed as Zelda went to get coffee.

"Stupid weasel…" Ganondorf growled, getting up and cracking his knuckles.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Zelda! They're at it again!" Ness called.

Samus kicked Ganondorf's butt and dragged him back over by the window. Then she turned to kick Shadow into the other corner, but he was gone.

Meanwhile Ganondorf was kinda loopy: "Stupid weasel. I'll snap them. Stupid weasel stomping day. Die weasel! Die! I boil you in soup. Does anyone like pepper? Ok, Cuz I'm making soup with pepper, so is everyone ok with that….?"

"Ganondorf, just take deep breaths." Zelda said. "And stop fighting. It's not good for you."

"Ok, yeah." Ganondorf passed out.

"This is better than Saturday morning TV!" Pit said.

"And it's cool Cuz Ganondorf got his butt kicked by a girl and a hedgehog." Sar'John added.

"That too."

"Who wants to hear a mildly disturbing story?" Luigi asked.

"What's that suppost to mean?" Walluigi asked, starting to laugh.

"Ok, it all started one day in the Art Van store…." Luigi said dramatically.

"NOT THIS ONE!" Mario screamed. "STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"…Mario was busy paying for a new couch…."

"AAGGHHH!" Mario ran out of the room.

"…..Just kidding. I swore I'd never tell!" Luigi said brightly.

"Aw, come on! You just can't mount up the suspense like that!" Wario yelled.

"Actually, I can."

"Let's beat him up!" Little Mac cheered.

"NO." Zelda growled.

Everyone backed away, Cuz she looked really evil.

A little later Ganondorf woke up and they found Shadow so they could go back to Tabuu world now.

"I'm so ready to kick that jerk's butt…" Samus said, looking ready to go.

"I know, right?" Trevor said.

**SO THEY TELEPORTED**…

"Still looks evil." Lyn said when they had teleported to where Tabuu was.

Everyone made it down where he was with no probablem.

"HEY TABUU! WANNA PLAY POKER?" King Dedede yelled.

Tabuu appeared out of nowhere. _If you lose, you die_. He warned.

"GAME ON!" Pit and Sar'John screamed, running forward, their swords in front of them. They stabbed at Tabuu's wing. "POKE! WE WIN!"

"I SMITE THEE!" Ike and Marth yelled, charging.

Everyone ran forward screaming weird battle cries as usual.

"PIKAAAA!" Pikachu screamed, lightning raining down everywhere.

Everyone seemed to be putting up quite a good fight, because after a while Tabuu seemed to get tired…..and let his guard down a bit….

"HIIIII YAAAAA!" Saki plunged his blade into Tabuu's back.

_AAAAAAGGHH! I WILL NOT FORGET THIS!_

Tabuu vanished in a lot of light.

"Did we kill him?" Tingle asked.

"No. He'll be back. We slowed him down, at least." Link said, picking up his sword. "Right now we should head to the other bomb factory and take it out."

"In a little bit, though. I'm tired!" Samus sighed. "Fighting evil demons is hard work."

"I know, right?" Zelda growled.

They got out of the death hole and found a tree that everyone crashed in.

**LATER**…

A little later Zelda gave everyone food and they teleported to the bomb factory.

"I wish we had things to make bombs with." Trevor said.

"Like vending machines?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah, Cuz everyone knows Dr. Pepper reacts with those nacho cheese stuffs." Trevor said sarcastically.

"Actually, we could take those Cokes that are always in there and put Mentos in there Cuz usually they have them both in vending machines." Ness said.

"We could make geysers!" Pit exclaimed.

"Ok, you know what to do." Link said when they entered.

"I WILL SMITE THEE MORE THAN I DID EARLIER!" Marth and Ike screamed.

"FIRE!" Falco and Fox yelled, pretty much catching themselves on fire.

Everyone jumped over the ledge and ran along the assembly lines, kicking things and breaking others.

"YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!" Samus yelled.

Little did they know in the far corner of the factory there were two robots…enabling a bomb…

"Detonate." Snake's voice said, coming from a walkie talkie thing duct-taped to one of the robots.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed.

Too late. The bomb exploded, and everyone was taken by dark purple nothing….

**AFTER THE EXPLOSION**…

"Where are we?" Ike groaned.

"We're on the highway to hell-o." Sar'John grumbled.

"Actually, you're in the jail cell from hell-o."

Everyone got real depressed, because the guy that just talked was Snake.

"Ok, what do you want?" Mario asked.

"A purple kitten." Snake sneered.

"Sorry, we're fresh out. We could get you a blue hedgehog instead." Ganondorf said.

"I am NOT for sale!" Sonic yelled at him.

"You should give up now." Snake smiled evilly. "You have no hope of escaping."

"Actually, we do, but it's pretty much impossible." Trevor sighed.

"Have fun." Snake left the steel cell and slammed the door behind him.

"This is a piece of crap." Samus growled. "If I ever get out of here I'll kick his butt so hard it'll look like he's wearing a hat."

**MEANWHILE**…

"We have them, sir." Snake said.

_Good. You're positive they can't escape?_ Tabuu asked.

"Absolutely."

_We begin extraction in half an hour_.

"Uh….sir?" Snake asked. "You forbid us from using that method of execution."

_Now I allow it._ If Tabuu could smile, he would.

"Sir, that's inhuman!" Snake protested. "I agree that they should be killed, but not like that!"

_As you have noticed, I'm not human._ Tabuu said evilly._ Half an hour, Snake. And if you run, you will be killed too._

Tabuu left, leaving Snake standing there, looking extremely worried.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this. Earlier, I'd have told myself I'd rather die than this…" He turned and ran back to the cell.

**MEANWHILE**…

"I Spy….something dark." Pit said.

"The dark!" Sar'John said happily.

"Yeah! Your turn!"

"I Spy…..something black."

"The dark!" Pit said.

"Good job!"

As you can see, it's pretty hard to play 'I Spy' in a dark cell.

"Stop it, guys. It's depressing." Marth said.

There was a huge bang outside the cell.

"What was that?" Kat asked.

"I don't know. Shhhhh!" Ana said quietly.

There were a few more bangs, and then the door opened, sending a lot of light into the cell.

"Snake?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not on your side," Snake started. "but Tabuu wants to kill you using the old method. Extraction. He'll slowly take your life. Veeeeery sloooooowly." Snake stressed.

"So….you're a good guy for now?" Wolf asked.

"I guess that's what you call it."

"YEY WE GET AN EVIL ASSASSAN ON OUR SIDE!" Lucas cheered.

"Be quiet!"

"We have to get out of here." Snake said. "I can take you to where Tabuu usually is. There, you can kill him while he's not expecting an attack."

"Great." Link said.

"But the bad thing is….the entire place here is heavily guarded. We need a plan." Snake said. "Someone to draw their attention."

"I have a plan." Luigi said.

Ten minuets later they came up with a suitable plan. Here how it works:

Zelda will give Sonic a lot of coffee.

Then he will go and distract the guards for everyone so they won't run into any trouble.

Everyone will find Tabuu and start attacking. While they're doing that, Kirby will make soup, and that hopefully will bring Sonic back to where they are because he'll be running around like crazy, and he liked Kirby's soup a lot.

Destroy Tabuu and the weird place they were in too.

Actually, only half destroy Tabuu Cuz they need him to teleport them back to their own worlds.

Before everyone leaves to go to their own world, Zelda will make chocolate cake.

"Tabuu once told me that if he was destroyed, the worlds will go back to normal and everyone that was in a different one besides the one they were from, they would be whisked away instantly." Snake said.

"Oh. Sorry, guys, no chocolate cake." Zelda sighed. "And we will destroy Tabuu. Not half destroy him."

"And the people would have no memory of the others they have met." Snake continued.

"What about Sar'John?" Pit asked. "He isn't from Skyworld!"

"I'll go back to earth and save the world!" Sar'John said.

"But I'll miss you!"

"You won't even remember." Sar'John said sadly.

They started crying.

"Oh, boy. I won't remember these things." Ganondorf jerked a thumb at Sonic and Shadow.

"GOOD!" They started beating him up.

"GUYS!" Wario yelled.

Everyone got serious again. "So is the plan good?" Link asked.

"Yep." Zelda started making a ton of coffee appear.

**SO**…

"This is the most boring job in the world." One of two guards groaned.

"I know, right?" The second one said. "We just stand here and guard. All day, 24/7."

"I want a vacation."

Then Sonic came rocketing down the hall.

"What was that?" The first guard asked, looking worried.

"HI! HI! WHO'REYOU? I'MHYPER!" Sonic literally yelled.

"Hey, he's one of them! Get 'im!" Guard two yelled.

So they ran down the hall after Sonic, who was singing things.

"Ok, go!" Snake commanded, and they all went down the hall like ninjas.

"Yes, I am a ninja, you know what I mean, all dressed up in black so I can't be seen…" Marth sang the Ninja Rap.

"Be quiet." Link hissed.

They came to a door.

"Behind this door is another hallway that's filled with doors. Open a wrong one, and you're sucked into space. There's only one that leads to Tabuu." Snake said.

They entered the door and found hundreds on hundreds of doors on the walls, roof and even the floor.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Ike gasped.

"Yep. I do." Snake turned around and entered the door they just came in from.

"Uh…." Barbara said. "Isn't that the door we just came in from?"

"Yes and no." Snake said. "Come on. We're nearly there."

"How the heck is Sonic gonna figure this out? I mean, he's not that bright." Ganondorf said, snickering.

Surprisingly, no one really beat him up that time. In fact, a few people agreed with him.

"Ok, that's enough." Zelda said when Link and Ganondorf slapped each other a high five.

They went down a few other halls until they came to a small door at the end.

"That is where Tabuu is." Snake said. "We must strike first and hard. Kirby, make the soup."

As Kirby made the soup, everyone else prepared for battle.

"On the count of three…." Snake said. "One….two…..THREE!"

They kicked the door opened and ran in.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WE SHALL SMITE THEE THIS TIME!" Ike and Marth yelled.

Tabuu, who was sitting in the center of the room, looked extremely surprised as a ton of people charged at him with swords and guns and Pokѐballs and all sorts of stuff.

_SNAKE! HOW COULD YOU!_? Tabuu screamed as everyone swarmed him.

"Same way you killed everyone in the FBI." Snake hissed. "Now I've had my revenge."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_! Tabuu screeched.

A bright light filled the room.

"That's it! We did it!" Snake said. "WE HAVE DEFEATED THE EVIL SPIRIT, TABUU!"

"Goodbye, Sar'John." Pit cried.

Everyone began to say their goodbyes.

Then Sonic came running into the room. "What'd I miss?"

"Everything." Link said. "Nice knowing you."

"What? What's going on? Why is pretty much everyone crying?"

"I'm NOT crying." Samus growled. "these are tears of joy for leaving you."

"Wait…what?"

The light grew brighter and that was all everyone ever saw of each other.

….until Palutena's Army.

**Sorry it just ended there. I'm awful with endings. But at least hardly anyone died. Of course, all the guys that were kinda good guys went back to being evil again, and luckily, no one really made more portals. The prison was destroyed, and no one had any memory of it, just like Snake said. People that worked for Tabuu or the jail vanished, but no one noticed…..**


End file.
